


Drive-In

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9877487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: Dan and Arin go to a drive-in movie for a cute date night. But Dan's hands start wandering and it gets a little "hard" for Arin to concentrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I offer absolutely no apology for the shitty pun in the summary.

“Dude, you don’t even KNOW how excited I am for this.” Dan was practically vibrating in his seat as he pulled his SUV forward in the ticket line. Arin laughed at the older man’s enthusiasm.

“Take it easy; you’ve seen Return of the King like, a million times.”

“Okay, first,” Dan held up one long finger, “This is Fellowship of the Ring. And second, how many times you think I’ll get to see this at a drive-in?! I mean, it’s like seeing it in theaters all over again. Shit’s exciting!”

“Alright, you’ve got a point there,” Arin admitted. Dan’s hand came down on his own resting on the center console and squeezed it.

“Plus,” Dan continued, glancing over at Arin with a shy little smile. “I’m excited to finally get you to watch this. The fact that it’s a drive-in date makes it extra special, y’know?”

Arin answered with a smile of his own, pulling Dan’s hand across to his side of the car and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Yeah, I get that.”

It took a little while longer to get their tickets and maneuver their way through the parking lot, but Dan’s excited chatter filled the time nicely.

“This looks like a good spot,” Dan said, pulling in next to a convertible and another SUV. “A little on the edge, but it’ll be okay.”

Arin hummed and climbed out of the car once it was in park, going around the back to open the back and start setting up their blankets and pillows. He jumped when he felt a chin on his shoulder and hands on his hips.

“I’m gonna go get some snacks from the concession stand.” Dan murmured. “Want anything?”

“Uh, y-yeah, some popcorn and a Monster, if they have any.” Arin stammered, a little startled by the PDA. His face flushed more when Dan pecked him on the cheek before ambling off through the lot. Arin glanced around self-consciously; their relationship was still kind of new, and he had to admit he was still a little nervous about what people would think of them. Not just the gay thing, but their status as semi-celebrities made things a little tricky. To Arin’s relief, the only ones nearby were the two girls in the convertible next to them, one of which shot Arin a thumbs up and a grin, much to his embarrassment. He busied himself with making a little nest in the back of Dan’s car, lowering the back row of seats so they’d have sufficient leg room. Once he was satisfied he crawled in and started to get comfortable.

“Ah, shit, the radio,” he muttered, remembering the station playing the movie audio was scribbled on their ticket, which was at the front of the car. With a huff of annoyance he turned and half- climbed over the seats, stretching one arm to fiddle with the radio dial, squinting at the ticket where it was taped to the dash. He almost had the right signal when something icy and wet suddenly pressed to the bare strip of skin where his shirt had ridden up on his waist. Arin squealed and lurched back, almost falling out of the trunk and taking out Dan, who was holding a can of Monster and giggling mischievously.

“I was gonna slap your ass but there are children present,” he snickered. He laughed harder and dodged the pillow Arin swung at him, offering the Monster and a small bag of popcorn like a peace offering. “Truce, baby?”

Arin accepted the perspiring can and the snack, rubbing the dampened skin on his back and grumbling.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Avidan,” he muttered. Dan hopped up into the trunk and kissed him quickly with a little smile, causing Arin to flush. Dan pulled the trunk closed and settled down into the mess of blankets and pillows.

They snuggled close as the opening credits started up, Arin settling between Dan’s spread legs with his back against Dan’s chest. Dan folded Arin in his arms and rested his chin on the younger man’s shoulder, kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

Arin forced himself to stop internally squealing and to focus on the movie as it started up. About twenty minutes in he shifted, leaning back against Dan just a little more and uncrossed his legs, folding them midway to his chest instead. Dan shifted with him, letting his hands drop, one on Arin’s hand and the other… the other was resting just above Arin’s knee. Dan’s thumb rubbed gentle circles into the muscle through the flimsy cotton of Arin’s pajamas and he felt a little jolt go through him. He shifted again and froze suddenly as he felt something stiff brush against his lower back. Dan was hard inside his jeans, and the contact coaxed a tiny moan from him, which of course went straight to Arin’s dick. Arin felt goosebumps erupt all down his spine as Dan’s hand moved just centimeters further, squeezing the younger man’s upper thigh gently. Arin took a shaky breath and let his legs fall open a bit wider, a wordless invitation for Dan to continue. He swore he heard an equally nervous breath from Dan as the older man’s long fingers moved further, caressing his inner thigh now. His fingers rubbed circles there, and to Arin the warmth was almost scalding as it spread from the point of contact. He let his head drop back against Dan’s chest and he squeezed his free hand tighter. He felt a vibration in Dan’s chest; he didn’t know if it was a laugh, a moan, or what. But it sent more tingles down Arin’s back and he pressed his leg up against Dan’s hand just barely, urging his fingers just a little higher…

Arin couldn’t hold back the whimper that slipped from him as the tip of Dan’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock through the thin fabric of his pajama pants. He felt Dan tremble and hesitate for just a second, and then the rest of his fingers were tracing his cock delicately, just feeling Arin’s shape. Arin bit his lip hard and tried to focus on the movie, which was hard considering it was the first time Dan had touched him this way. He heard Dan moan softly as he palmed Arin more fully, feeling the younger man grow harder under his touch. Arin was shaking like a leaf as Dan continued to explore him, his body craving more. Slowly, so as not to startle Dan, Arin wrapped his fingers around the wrist of the hand that was palming him. He slowly guided Dan’s hand up under his shirt and pressed his fingers down on the waistband of his pants, hoping Dan would pick up on what Arin wanted.

“Oh, god… Arin…” Dan whispered faintly, dipping his fingers under Arin’s waistband and tracing little patterns on his lower stomach, just above the root of Arin’s dick. Arin heard Dan swallow hard before touching him finally, trembling fingers skating over his length. “Arin, I – I want…”

“Hmm?” Arin hummed breathily, looking half over his shoulder. Dan pressed his mouth to Arin’s shoulder, what was visible of his face slowly going pink. Arin reached up to trace Dan’s cheekbone carefully. “W-what do you want, Dan?”

“I want to taste you.” Dan whined, nuzzling his face further into Arin’s shoulder. “I – I wanna suck your dick.”

It was Arin’s turn to flush, and he glanced out the windows nervously. The windows were starting to fog up, and he was fairly sure the sounds of the movie would cover any noise he made. Arin took a deep breath.

“I - yeah, I want you to, too..” He murmured, stroking Dan’s cheek again. “Do you… I mean, you know how?”

“How hard can it be?” Dan laughed nervously and shakily moved out from behind Arin.

They both trembled, twin bundles of nervousness and excitement, as they repositioned themselves. Arin propped himself more fully against the backs of the seats, spreading his legs for Dan. Dan laid between them, his arms draped over the tops of Arin’s thighs and his legs bent up at the knees so he would fit in the cramped quarters. Dan tugged a blanket over himself and Arin’s lap, in case someone walked by and happened to glance in. He giggled again nervously.

“I feel like a teenage virgin all over again,” Dan laughed, playing with Arin’s waistband. “Like, it’s still so new, and shit…”

With another nervous giggle, Dan started to tug Arin’s pants down. Arin buried both hands in Dan’s hair and lifted his hips to help the older man out. After another moment he felt warm breath wash over his naked groin, his fingers tightening reflexively in Dan’s curls. He couldn’t hold back the shaky groan that passed his lips as the tip of Dan’s tongue finally made contact with the head of his cock. He felt Dan’s hands tighten on his hips and then Dan’s lips were moving over him, just exploring Arin’s cock for now. His tongue lapped along the base up to the tip and Arin saw stars as Dan took him into his mouth. Dan was just barely moving, swirling his tongue and bobbing his head up and down the last couple inches of Arin’s cock. Arin whimpered Dan’s name and pulled his hair, loving the moan that vibrated along his cock as he did so. One of Dan’s hands wrapped around Arin’s base, stroking what he couldn’t get into his mouth. Arin whined and his hips stuttered upwards just barely.

“Oh – oh god, Danny, you… Fuck it’s so good, you’re doing so good, baby, _fuck_ ,” Arin babbled, petting through Dan’s hair and along his cheeks.

“Mmmm,” Dan hummed and pulled back, mouth slipping from Arin’s cock with a slick, lewd noise. Arin felt the stubble along Dan’s jaw scrape the inside of his thighs as Dan pressed little kisses into the soft skin. “You taste good, Arin.”

“Fuuuuuck, Dan,” Arin panted, struggling to keep his eyes on the movie screen. He was passed comprehending the dialogue as it filtered in through the car’s radio. Dan lying between his legs was occupying much more of his attention. He let out a strangled gasp as Dan took more of him down, and he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Dan’s throat. All of a sudden Dan’s body surged and he gagged hard, pulling up and off of Arin’s cock and coughing against his thigh.

“Shit – “ Arin rubbed Dan’s shoulders, looking beneath the blanket at him in concern. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Dan whispered hoarsely, gagging again weakly and coughing more, wiping a strand of drool from his chin with the back of his hand. “That was dumb… Thought I could take it.”

Arin chuckled and stroked the older man’s hair from his face.

“Don’t try to pull any pornstar moves on me, Daniel. Just take it easy. I wanna know you’re enjoying it…”

Dan laughed softly and wiped his watery eyes before settling back down, kissing along Arin’s lower stomach. Arin squirmed, the feeling of stubble dragging against his soft skin new and tickly. Dan’s lips found his cock once more and he sighed, resting one hand on Dan’s head gently and watching the blanket bob up and down with his careful movements. Pretty soon Arin noticed the subtle movement of Dan’s hips, the blanket moving steadily as Dan ground his cock against the floor of the car. Arin let out a shaky laugh and sat up, reaching down the length of Dan’s body and cupping his ass through the blanket.

“This turning you on, baby?” He hummed, squeezing Dan’s bony rear. Dan answered with a moan, muffled by the cock in his mouth. “Do you want me to do anything for you?”

Dan pulled off his cock again with a pop, pushing the blanket back so he could look up at Arin. His hair was a frizzy mess, ruffled by the blanket, and Arin stroked it from Dan’s face so he could see him better. Dan leaned into the contact briefly before speaking.

“Nah, I’ll be fine…” He murmured, his hand moving over Arin’s spit-slicked cock slowly. He pressed a kiss into Arin’s thigh. “I just want to do this for you right now.”

“Okay,” Arin whispered, just a little disappointed he wouldn’t get to make Dan feel as good as Dan was making him feel. He reminded himself they had a long time to get to everything; why rush and try to do everything in one night? He settled back, relaxing as Dan tended to him. He groaned low in his throat as Dan’s mouth moved to his balls, his tongue lapping the sensitive skin carefully. Dam’s thumb rubbed just under the head his cock and his body jolted.

“A-ah, Dan, god…” He moaned, louder than he intended. He pressed a hand to his mouth and tried to keep his hips still, but he was beginning to shake, hips stuttering up and down of their own accord. Dan’s mouth returned to his cock, lips taking the place of his thumb as he worked the spot that drove Arin mad. “Da- Danny.. I – I’m so close…”

“Mmm…” Dan moaned, bobbing his head rapidly, stroking what wouldn’t fit. Arin gasped and whined, throwing his head back.

“Jesus, fuck… Dan ohgodhereitcomes – FUCK!!”

Dan made a noise of surprise as Arin came hard. Arin’s hands fisted in the blanket and he whined and trembled. He barely registered Dan pulling off while he was still cumming. He felt like he was floating for a moment before he came crashing back down and exhaustion flooded his body. He slumped back, panting hard, and weakly raised his head to look down at Dan, who’d shoved the blanket back. Having been startled by the sensation of cum filling his mouth, Dan had pulled off too quickly, and there were a couple spatters of white on his cheeks, some dribbling down his chin from his mouth. Arin’s cock twitched weakly at the sight.

“Fuck, dude,” Dan murmured, sitting up. He was shaking a bit, and Arin noticed his hand tremble as he wiped at the cum on his face. “That was… fucking intense.”

Arin chuckled and grabbed one of the napkins from the concession stand with one hand as he pulled his pants back up with the other, beckoning Dan to scoot closer. He dabbed the white from Dan’s face and kissed him when he was done. The taste of jizz on his lips was weird, but not in a bad way. Dan cupped his face and kissed him deeper before pulling away. He giggled and glanced behind him at the movie screen, barely visible through the fully fogged windows.

“Sorry, I kinda distracted you from the movie…” He murmured. “So much for that experience.”

Arin shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. You can catch me up on what I missed on the way home.”

Dan made a noise of agreement and crawled back up to cuddle next to Arin, who dropped a thick arm around Dan’s shoulders. One of Dan’s lean arms draped over Arin’s middle and their fingers intertwined. Arin felt a strong rush of affection. Regardless of whether he missed the movie or not, he still had the experience of a lifetime.


End file.
